MEMS devices, such as sensors, and related electrical devices, such as an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), are typically implemented on separate chips because the fabrication processes for each are incompatible with the other. For example, in modern CMOS technologies it can be critical to avoid high temperatures in order to preserve doping profiles, whereas high temperature steps may be necessary in steps of the electrical device fabrication. There are many disadvantages associated with two-chip solutions, including more complex and expensive packaging and the inability to implement applications requiring processing of very small signals.
More recently, so-called “MEMS first” processes have been developed for integrating MEMS and electrical devices on a single chip. Such processes, however, still present drawbacks and disadvantages, leaving room for improvement.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods that enable MEMS and electrical devices to be implemented on a single wafer.